Candle stick receptacles can be extremely attractive pieces of art or heirlooms which until now have been used solely for the purpose of supporting candle sticks therein. However, with the advent of electricity the number of times which a candle stick is actually used has substantially diminished. Therefore, these beautiful art works or show pieces are not being utilized or displayed to there fullest potential.
The present inventor has developed a unique adapter which will allow candle stick receptacles to be used for purposes other than for the displaying of candle sticks. For example, the candle stick receptacle adapter according to the present invention will allow the disposition of a flower bud vase within the candle stick receptacle, thereby providing a completely unrelated function therefor, i.e., the holding of flowers. Therefore, instead of storing away beautiful pieces of art work in the form of candle stick receptacles, the adapter of the present invention would allow for their use in other areas where they may be more prominently displayed throughout a house or office environment.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.